transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Chromia
Profile "Let actions speak for you." For millions of years, Chromia served as one of the crack troops of the Autobot underground on Cybertron. While tough and determined, Chromia retains a wry sense of humor. She believes that words are fairly meaningless without action to back them up. It is a philosophy she employs in and out of combat. Her blunt honesty sometimes puts off other Autobots, but those who truly understand her know that this is her way of honoring the Autobot ideal of truth. In vehicle mode, Chromia is able to reach a top speed of 320 mph. Her tires have been specially reinforced to withstand most artillery fire. Combined with her side mounted missile launcher and grenade launcher, she is a force to be reckoned with in battle. In robot mode, Chromia is extremely agile and able to move quickly around the battlefield while firing her weapon with deadly accuracy. Chromia is not very adept at creative thinking, preferring to use brute force most of the time. History Notes * Her +icfinger in 1996 (which was probably written sometime before then) read as follows: Quote: "Knowledge is the greatest prize, the only desire." Note: In robot mode, Chromia has access to some of the finest sensors and detection gear that a Cybertronian factory ever produced, and she is continually finding ways to upgrade and improve them. Her main weapons are defensive in nature: flash grenades, chaff bombs, a null ray built into her right arm and a mini-missile launcher that can fire both incendiary and smoke missiles. In her hover transport mode, she is unarmed, and not particularly fast, but more maneuverable than anything has a right to be. Chromia's main weaknesses are her finely tuned and ultra-sensitive sensors and detection gear. One hit, if hard enough, will take most of these off-line, forcing her to rely on her standard five senses, rather than the hundreds usually available to her. Easily distracted and usually too absorbed in thought to pay much attention to her surroundings anyway. Unfortunately, due to the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, Chromia has precious little time to spend in the laboratory. Since the return of the Autobots to Cybertron, she has begun to take a more active role in the war, similar to her work during the resistance. And the player's relevant +oocfinger info: Sometimes sounds like a bad impression of the stereotypical evil scientist, but tries her hardest to keep her excitement under control. Often reprimanded by Elita for her 'experiments' that go wrong, destroying portions of her lab, and any (most) adjoining rooms. Not a fighter by nature, Chromia wants nothing more than to sit back and explore the world of magnetohydrodynamic reactions, and contemplate the mysteries of the universe and how Elita's timestop ability interacts with the flow of quarks from one atom to another. Wants to know everything. Perhaps the friendliest of the Femmes, when she notices that someone is there... (This is apparently what happens when someone writes a character bio without waiting for the Sci-Fi Channel to cycle through to "The Search For Alpha Trion" in its Transformers rerun rotation.) Current player's notes: I am meaning to play up her innate nature, that of a protector. She's super protective of everyone naturally and especially those that she has connections to. I hope to play her more complex than just a stiff bodyguard though, that there are REASONS and THE FEELS for what motivates her. Players * The Chromia of 1995 to 2000? was Matt and was listed as "ADMIN - HelpStaff (Big)Head". *Sept 2008-Summer 2014 : Autobotfallout * Summer 2014 - PRESENT: Bluegal category:femme